A Friendly Doctor
by What.happened.to.Ellie.Creed
Summary: Edward Masen and Bella Swan have been best friends since birth. Their family is put into danger after their parents are murderd. A friendly doctor offers them safety, shelter and immortality, will they accept? Summary absolutely sucks. ExB AxJ EmxR T 4lan
1. Prologue

**Hi! I hope everybody likes this. It has vampires and humans. The first few chapters are human.-**

**Libby**

_**Bella, six years old.**_

"Edward!?" I called out to my best friend. I was on the playground and looking for my Edward.

Just as I was about to give up, I tripped and was sent hurtling toward the gravel. I started crying as I realized I was bleeding. Some of the big kids came up to me and started laughing and calling me a crybaby. Then I heard the best sound,

"Hey! Leave Bella alone!" I took my hands and wiped at my blurry eyes and saw that a very small, seven-year-old Edward Masen was standing up to that nasty Mike Newton.

Newton gave Edward a shove and he fell next to me. Of course Emmett, Edward's older brother, wouldn't have that. He walked straight up to eight-year-old Mike Newton and hit him in the gut. Alice, Edward's little sister, came up to me to ask if I was okay.

She took one look at my knee and ran off to get her mother, Elizabeth. I smelled the blood and started to sway. Edward hugged me to make sure I wouldn't fall over.

"You okay, Edward?" I asked him as he helped me up from the dirty ground.

"Bella, my Bella, you are insane. You just fell and sliced your leg open and you're asking me whether I'm okay." He laughed.

Momma Liz ran over to me with some wet paper towels and started to wipe my leg clean.

"Bella, sweetheart, are you okay?" The worry was clear on her face.

"I'm fine, Momma Liz." I'd called her that since I could talk.

Alice ran over to me and nearly tackled me with her hug. She was only a few months younger than me. Edward was ten months older than me and Emmett was two years older than both of us.

Our mothers had been in the same aerobics class when they were pregnant with Edward and I. My mother, Renee as my daddy called her, made Momma Liz promise that if anything ever happened to her, that she would be my stand-in mother.

Sadly, Momma Liz had to take care of me. My mother lost too much blood when she was giving birth and she died within my birth. Momma Liz and Uncle Edward, Momma Liz's husband, have basically raised me. My father, Charlie, is never home so I spend every day with the Masen's. Momma Liz says she loves me just as much as Edward, Emmett and Alice. I believed her, too. She always had this look in her eyes that made me believe that someone loved me.

I loved Uncle Edward as much as Momma Liz. He was the fatherly figure I never had. He always said I would break hearts when I was older. Emmett is my brother bear, Alice is my little pixie sister and Edward is my best friend.

Alice brought me out of my memories by talking a mile a minute.

"Bella, come on! We so have to get back at him!" She was tugging me towards Emmett, master pranker.

"Em?" I asked, tapping his shoulder. He spun around, fuming.

"What do you wan— Oh, hey Belly Bean." His intimidating façade turned into the big teddy bear I know and love. He scooped me up and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

I noticed the pretty blonde girl he was talking to.

"Whatdya need? I was sort of talking."

"Oh, sorry. We'll just go." I turned to leave when his meaty hand clamped on my shoulder.

"Bells, I'd like you to meet Anna." I turned and waved at the blonde.

"Hi, I'm Bella" I said looking at my sandal clad feet.

"How do you know Emmett?" She had a really pretty voice.

Emmett stepped in, "I'll tell you in a bit, Annie. Now what could my little Belly Bean need from me, while wearing that mischievous smile I know all too well?"

"I need a master prank, but nothing too big. I don't want to get Momma Liz mad at me." I said hopefully. He winced, knowing what happened last time.

"I have just what you need." He turned to Anna, "Wanna come?" He held out his hand.

We walked over to where Mike's mother was sitting, reading a trashy romance novel.

"Mike fell off the slide and wanted us to come get you, he's crying real bad." Emmett said in his "Innocent Angel" voice. Mrs. Newton shot up off of the bench and ran towards the slides. Emmett pulled out a small packet from his pocket.

"Salt" he smiled, Anna giggled. I felt two arms wrap around me from the back. I jumped before I realized who it was. I must have let out a squeak because Emmett looked at me in confusion.

"Chill, Bella. It's just Eddie." Edward growled at the use of his nickname.

"Who?" Anna asked, completely baffled.

"Bella Swan, Edward Masen and Alice Masen." Emmett said, gesturing to each one of us.

"So why do you seem so protective of Bella?" Anna asked, in genuine confusion.

"I'll tell her." I said. "My mom and their mom were in the same, like, exercise class or something. My mom made Momma Liz promise to take care of me if something ever happened to her. Sadly, something did happen. She died from having me. My father, Charlie, is never around so I stay with Momma Liz and Uncle Edward most of the time. They've practically raised me." I had tears rolling down my face. Edward turned me in his arms to hug me and wipe my tears away.

Mrs. Newton was back by the time I finished my story. We all walked Anna to her mother and then headed to where Momma Liz was sitting.

"Bella, why are you crying?" She knelt down to where I was standing with my face buried in Edward's chest.

"She told her story to our new friend." Alice's tinkley voice said. The more Momma Liz tried to get me let go of Edward, the tighter we held each other.

"C'mon kids. We need to take Bella home." Momma Liz loaded us up into her large SUV.

We reached my house.

"I don't think he's here. Can I stay with you, Momma Liz?" I pleaded. She smiled warmly and nodded her head.

"Well, I'm going to get my clothes. I'll be right back." I jumped from the large vehicle and Edward was right on my heels.

I opened the door with the spare key under the mat. What I was faced with would change my life forever: four boxes, two suitcases, a thick manila folder and two small envelopes. One to me, one to Momma Liz and Uncle Edward. I opened the one with my name on it.

_Dear Bella,_

_I love you so much. I just can't stay in Forks any longer. I know this sounds harsh but you are too much of a reminder of Renee. I hope Elizabeth and Edward sr. can find it in their heart to keep you as one of their own. You're truly better off without me. Live your life as you dream and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, baby girl._

_I love you,_

_Daddy_

I felt my legs give out. Sobs racked my small body as Edward read the letter. He ran to get Momma Liz. Four pairs of arms encircled me.

_**Elizabeth Masen**_

That horrible man! Just abandoned that sweet girl. I opened my letter.

_Dear Elizabeth and Edward,_

_I'm so sorry to leave. I just beg you to take care of Bella. I just couldn't stay in Forks and she is so much like her mother that it broke my heart to even look at her. I love her so much. That is why I ask you to care for my baby. All of her paperwork and adoption forms along with ten thousand dollars are in the manila envelope next to these letters. Thank you so much, for all these years of love and care you gave Bella. _

_I'm sorry,_

_Charlie_

"Sweetheart, you're coming with us. Edward, Emmett, take Bella to the car and Alice help me with her things." I said softly. Edward sr. will not be too happy with Charlie but will be ecstatic that she is staying with us.

_**Bella Swan**_

I felt two strong arms lift me off the ground and put me into a car. I looked at Emmett, his face was sad.

"We'll take care of you, Bella." He hugged me and let me ruin his shirt with my salty tears.

"Emmett, mom needs you to help with one of the boxes." Edward said to his brother. I turned and practically tackled him in a hug.

"Well, think of it this way, we'll never have to be apart." He gave me a weak laugh. I started giggling along with him. I finally realized, I would be gaining a whole new family because of one person that left, that probably didn't even love me.

"Bella, you're a Masen now." Edward kissed the top of my head.

"I love you, Edward. You're my best friend." I said as I squeezed him tighter.

"I love you, too, my Bella."

That one day managed to change my life for the better.

**C'Mon, Review! You know you want to!**


	2. One Hell Of A First Day

_**Bella Swan-Masen sixteen years old**_

Ugh. The first day at a new school. Pure torture. My mother had recently moved all six of us to Florida. By all six of us I mean, my brother Emmett, my sister Alice, my father Edward sr., my mother Elizabeth and my best friend/boyfriend Edward jr.

I reluctantly got my lazy butt out of my large bed and towards my bathroom. This house was larger and fancier. Our old house was so small that Edward and I shared a room until we were twelve and then Alice moved in and kicked Edward out.

I stepped into the shower, thinking. I shaved my legs twice, just to be sure. Over the years I had lost my clumsiness, I was so happy to be able to cross a room without tripping once. As I wrapped a towel around myself I heard a loud thud followed my some curses.

I opened the door to see an angry looking Emmett face down on the floor with an amused looking Edward and Alice sitting on top of him.

"What the hell is going on?" I knelt down beside Emmett, making sure my towel was secure.

"Nothing, Belly Bean. Just go put some damn clothes on. I can tell by the way Edward is moving around that he is having a 'situation' with you dressed like that." I immediately blushed, realizing I was standing in the middle of our hallway, wrapped in a towel and dripping wet.

"Alice, come on. I have nothing to wear." I tugged her into my room. She chose an Aeropostale denim miniskirt, lo-top Chuck's and a tight white t-shirt with the Hollister logo on it.

She put my hair into a high ponytail, did my makeup really lightly. The outfit really complimented the locket that Edward gave me for my birthday a few weeks ago. It was a small silver heart with two pictures in it. One of Edward and me as babies and one of us that was taken in a photo booth.

I skipped down the stairs and found Momma Liz working on our breakfast. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her slender figure. She sighed as I buried my face into her bronze curls.

"My, my, you kids are growing up much too quickly." She turned in my arms and kissed my forehead and both cheeks.

"I don't know about the rest of them, but I'll always be your little girl."

"Okay. Well, I have your breakfast." She filled a plate with scrambled eggs and handed them to me. I ate as the other three came down and filled their plates also. We took two cars. Emmett's Jeep and my classic Dodge Charger. That Momma Liz and Dad bought me for my birthday.

"Who's riding with who?" Emmett asked around a mouthful of eggs.

"I dunno. I'm driving mine though." My baby was an all black, 1973 Dodge Charger. I'd been begging for one since I was fourteen.

"Well we all know Edweirdo is riding with Bellarina. Al?" Emmett asked. I reached across the table and thwapped him on the side of the face.

"You know, Bella, that you are giving Edward a pretty good view of your ass." Alice pointed out. I turned red and wiggled my butt a little and smacked Emmett, just for the hell of it. Edward started coughing and spluttering.

"Dang, Bella. What did I do this time?" Emmett asked.

"Just because I know you and you are going to embarrass the hell out of us today and I was just getting that one in beforehand." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Children, language!" Momma Liz laughed/scolded.

"Sorry Mom!" We all yelled.

We ate the rest of our breakfast in silence. Mom called that it was time to leave. I grabbed my bag and walked down the steps, marveling at the warmth of Florida. Alice opened the door to my car and climbed into the backseat.

Edward, Alice and I made it to school in record time. Mostly to the credit of my speed demon driving.

Edward helped Alice and I out of the car. He draped his arm around me; I leaned into him and inhaled deeply. He looked at me curiously.

"What? You smell good." I admitted sheepishly.

"So, Bella, are you trying out for the high school choir?" Alice chirped.

"Hell yeah I am. Edward are you? You have the most wonderful voice." I looked up at him.

"Only if you are, Love." He smiled his crooked smile that made my knees weak.

"What are you singing?" Alice wrapped her small arm around my waist.

"Don't know yet." I shrugged as a huge pair of arms encircled all three of us, Emmett.

"Hello, family." Emmett said behind me.

"Hello bafoon. Get off me." Alice squealed, causing a lot of people to look at us.

"I'm thinking 'Jesus and Gravity' by Dolly Parton." I smiled at Alice.

"Ooh. I like that song. Not really my taste but a beautiful song." Alice said. It was true, Emmett, Dad and I were the only country fans in the house. Emmett bought me tickets to a Trace Atkins concert for my birthday.

The bell rang and we all walked in our separate directions. Well, Emmett and Alice did but Edward and I had the classes through lunch together.

Our first period class was AP English. I leaned into Edward and he practically carried me into the classroom. I plopped into a desk and Edward slid into the one to my right. The one to my left was occupied by a girl with dark brown hair and a kind smile.

"Hi. I'm Angela Weber." She whispered to me.

"Bella Swan-Masen" I whispered as the teacher, Mrs. Blake, started to drone on and on about something irrelevant.

Angela and I continued to chat in hushed tones before Mrs. Blake turned and yelled,

"Miss Masen, since you have already gotten to know Miss Weber back there, come up here and introduce yourself."

I walked up there and my clumsiness curse temporarily came back. I tripped several times. Edward was shaking in silent laughter. I glared at him and said, loudly,

"Shut your face, Edweirdo. I'm so telling Momma Liz when we get home." I stuck my tongue out and he sobered instantly.

"Well, my name's Bella Swan-Masen. Edweirdo back there's mom adopted me when I was six. I have two other brothers and sisters, Alice and Emmett. Edward however is my best friend/adoptive brother/boyfriend." I said and walked back to my seat as the whole class was in a silent shock.

"No, I'm telling Mom. You know how I hate being called Edweirdo." Edward whined.

"Oh, shut up you big baby. You know I love you." I whispered.

"I'm so getting you back." Oh God. The way he gets me back is usually no kisses for a week.

"I'm sorry. You just can't laugh at me for something I can't help."

"I know." He said quietly. Before I knew it class was over.

The rest of the classes went by pretty seamlessly. It was finally lunch. Edward was probably about to kill someone. I had gotten so many invitations to dinner and a movie I couldn't even count.

I had invited Angela to eat lunch with us. She was tagging along behind Edward and I at this very moment. We reached our table. There were two new additions. A blonde, beautiful girl and a very handsome blonde boy.

"Hello family, and two beautiful blondes." Edward sat in a chair and I plopped in his lap without even thinking, saying this.

"Bellerina! Edweirdo!" Emmett bellowed.

"Here Angela, you can have the seat beside Alice. I'll sit right here." I cuddled into Edward's chest.

"Alice, Emmett this is Angela Weber. Ange, this is Alice and Emmett." She stuck out her hand and both Alice and Emmett shot out of their chairs and hugging her.

I jumped off Edward's lap and pried Emmett's hands from Angela's small body.

"Bells, Edward. This is Jasper Hale and his twin sister Rosalie." Alice chimed. I waved as I plopped on Emmett's lap this time. Em hugged me to keep me there.

"Emmett, how do you know Bella?" Rosalie asked. She looked vaguely familiar.

"She's my sister, why?" Three years ago at summer camp. She was my cabin mate.

"Rose, did you ever go to camp Molly Lauman?"

"Yeah. That's where I remember you from." A beautiful smile lit up your face.

"I think the boys went too but they were on another side of the camp." I said.

"We'll have to go shopping some time. You know, to catch up." She offered.

"Only if Alice can come. She's a shop-a-holic." Alice's ears perked up at the hearing of her name.

"Sure. We can have a girl's night. Maybe I can stay with you guys on Friday and we can go shopping on Saturday." Alice and I looked like bobble-heads.

"Okay, Edward and I are going to go outside. I'll talk to you later, Rose." I bid them goodbye. We got about two steps out the door when I whined,

"Piggyback, piggyback!" He smiled and crouched down so I could climb on his back.

I kissed his neck and whispered in his ear,

"Bleachers."

He took off into a brisk walk. We reached the football field and he sat me down on the warm metal.

I crawled onto his lap and kissed him fiercely. He ran his fingers across my back. I let out a small moan as he bit down on the skin of my neck. His fingers slipped under the hem of my t-shirt and ran across my stomach; leaving fire and goosebumps in their wake.

The bell rang all too soon.

"C'mon we have free period next. I'm going to try out for the choir." I tugged him off the bleachers and walked towards the auditorium building.

The music director was standing at a podium, directing a band. We waited patiently for them to finish. He turned our way and called us in.

"Hi. We're new and wanted to try out for the choir." I said. He beckoned us forward.

"What will you be singing?" He asked.

"'Jesus and Gravity' by Dolly Parton." I smiled.

"I'm sorry, I don't know that one." He said.

"That's okay, he does." I gestured towards Edward.

"Go right ahead." He smiled.

"_I'm to the point where it don't add up.  
I can't say I've come this far with my guitar on pure dumb luck.  
That's not to say I know it all 'cause every time  
I get too high up on my horse I fall. _

_'Cause I've got somethin' lifting me up,  
somethin' holdin' me down.  
Somethin' to give me wings and keep my feet on the ground.  
I've got all I need, Jesus and gravity. _

_But I'm as bad as anyone  
takin' all these blessin's in my life for granted one by one.  
When I start to thinkin' it's all me, well,  
somethin' comes along and knocks me right back on my knees. _

_And I've got somethin' lifting me up,  
somethin' holding me down.  
Somethin' to give me wings and keep my feet on the ground.  
I've got all I need, Jesus and gravity. _

_He's my friend, He's my light.  
He's my wings, He is my flight. _

_And I've got somethin' lifting me up,  
somethin' holding me down.  
Somethin' to give me wings and keep my feet on the ground.  
I've got all I'm gonna need.  
I've got Jesus, I've got Jesus. _

_I've got somethin' lifting me up,  
somethin' holdin' me down.  
Somethin' to give me wings and keep my feet on the ground.  
I've got all I'll ever need,  
'cause I've got Jesus and gravity. _

_Oh, I've got somethin' lifting me up,  
somethin' holding me down.  
Somethin' to give me wings and keep my feet on the ground.  
I've got all I'll need, 'cause I've got Jesus and gravity. _

_Jesus, I've got Jesus, I've got Jesus.  
He's my everything. He lifts me up, He gives me wings.  
He gives me hope and He gives me strength,  
and that's all I'll ever need as long as he keeps lifting me. _

_He is my life, He's my guide.  
He is my wings, He is my flight.  
Lift me, I got Jesus,  
I've got Jesus and that's all I need."_

"Very well. You?" He asked Edward.

"Light On by David Cook." He smiled a dazzling smile.

_Never really said too much  
Afraid it wouldn't be enough  
Just try to keep my spirits up  
When there's no point in grieving  
Doesn't matter anyway  
Words could never make me stay  
Words will never take my place  
When you know I'm leaving_

Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
Something I rely on to get home  
One I can feel at night  
To make it right, a fire to keep me warm  
Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
Even in the daylight, shine on  
And when it's late at night you can look inside  
You won't feel so alone

You know we've been down that road  
What seems a thousand times before  
My back to a closing door and my eyes to the seasons  
_[ Find more Lyrics at __/btyu__ ]__  
That roll out underneath my heels  
And you don't know how bad it feels  
To leave the only one that I have ever believed in_

Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
Something I rely on to get home  
One I can feel at night  
To make it right, a fire to keep me warm  
Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
Even in the daylight, shine on  
And when it's late at night you can look inside  
You won't feel so alone

Sometimes it feels like we've run out of luck  
When the signal keeps on breaking up  
When the wires cross in my brain  
You'll start my heart again  
When I come along

Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
Something I rely on to get home  
One I can feel at night  
To make it right, a fire to keep me warm  
Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
Even in the daylight, shine on  
And when it's late at night you can look inside  
You won't feel so alone 

"You both made it into my advanced choir. We meet Mondays and Fridays after school. You both have real talent. Bella with your voice and Edward with the piano." The director smiled and dismissed us.

"One hell of a first day, huh?" I joked. Alice ran up to us to find out whether of not we made the choir but before she could say anything, she busted out laughing.

"What?" I was confused.

"Nice love bite, Bella!" She gasped.

"I'm so telling Emmett!" I screeched. Emmett nearly killed him the last time he gave me a hickey. Edward stuffed his hand into my pocket and grabbed my keys and took off running to my car.

"Dang it! Now I have to explain to Emmett why I have a bruise on my neck in the shape of Edward's teeth!" I groaned. Alice fell back down into a fit of giggles.

One hell of a first day!


	3. Truth or Dare

**First appearance of the infamous Carlisle Cullen!!!**

BPOV

"Emmett! Let him go!" I screeched at him. He had Edward in a headlock.

"What? I'm just defending your honor." He looked at me with big brown eyes.

"It was kind of payback for this morning. Let him go and I'll put a good word in for you with Rose." Emmett hadn't let go of Edward since he got home in my car. He flipped out just like last time. Mom doesn't care, she knows we sleep, as in really sleep, together almost every night. Alice covered my 'love bite' with some really good foundation.

"Fine!" He huffed and released his brother. I hugged him and checked him for neck or face injuries.

"You okay?" I kissed him chastely.

"Perfect, Love" He took my face in his hands.

"Okay, lovebirds. Break it up. I need to get Bella ready. We're going clubbing." Alice pranced up to me and pulled me to her bathroom.

She shoved me into a gray minidress that came just below my ass and was cut down the back so low that you could see the lower back tattoo that only Edward, Alice and Emmett knew about. She decided not to torture my feet by putting me into my favorite pair of four inch high heeled sandals. The buckles went almost all the way to my calf.

Alice, on the other hand, was wearing a bright red dress that came to the back of her thighs. She wore a pair of bright yellow five inch heels. She did my makeup very dark.

I walked down the steps and Dad let out a low, taunting, wolf whistle. Emmett growled and Edward just stood there. I started to get self conscious. Alice made me turn around and do a little spin.

"Isabella Marie!" My father bellowed.

"What?" I looked at him.

"A tattoo?" He sneered. Mom just rubbed his back to get him to calm down.

"Edward, it's perfectly fine. I have my own too, you know?" Emmett's eyes lit up at the mention of his mother having a tattoo.

"Can we see it, Ma?" He was bouncing up and down like a small child.

"You mean you're not mad?" I asked dubiously.

"No. I mean, we do have a swimming pool and I've seen you in a bathing suit before. Just like I've seen Alice's belly ring." I gasped, only I knew about her belly ring.

"Alright. Let's go before Mom finds out why Edward stole Bella's keys and drove as fast as he could home today, shall we?" That was Emmett's attempt at subtly trying to get him into trouble.

"Would you mind telling us, Edward?" Mom said expectantly. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, I tackled him into a kiss. Then after everyone was shocked into silence I pulled him out to Emmett's Jeep. It was the only thing that would fit all of us. I think Alice said something about picking Jasper and Rose.

I pulled my phone out of my dress and texted them,

_Hiya,_

_R u goin 2 tha club wit us?_

_Hearts Bella_

A few minutes later my phone buzzed in my bra and Edward laughed at my giggles because if you've ever had your phone on vibrate and then if you put it into your bra, it kinda tickles.

_BB,_

_Yep we comin. Don't let emmetts fat ass hog the front seat_

_R&J_

I giggled and handed a clueless Edward my phone.

"Sounds like Rose." Emmett and Alice sauntered out of the house and climbed into the monster Jeep.

We picked Rosalie and Jasper up and headed to the club. One of Dad's friends owned the place so we could get in without showing our id's. I squealed as soon as I saw my favorite bouncer.

"Sam!" I squealed and ran to hug my friend. He picked me up and twirled me around.

"Mr. Cullen is expecting you guys." Sam said with a wink.

"Love you, Baby." I cooed. Edward would usually be furious, but Sam doesn't swing that way, if you know what I'm sayin.

"Heart ya, Boo." He mirrored my voice and kissed my forehead. "Be careful in there. Big crowd."

"Damn, Edward! They just totally flirted and you're okay with it." Rose was floored. I fell over in a fit of giggles.

"Honey, Sam's gay! We've called each other Baby and Boo for years. We were really good friends when we were younger." I laughed and Emmett joined in too.

"When they were little, and I mean diapers, Edward, Bella and Sam ran, screaming down the street. Butt naked. Mom and Sam's mom, Melissa, were running after them. After Bella and Edward got away while Mom was changing them, Dad and I were rolling on the front porch, laughing our asses off while two grown women were chasing three screaming, naked toddlers." Emmett said. I blushed and leaned into Edward's chest to hide my face.

"Oh. So you've known each other since, well, forever, right?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, since birth actually. My mom died when I was born and their mom, Momma Liz, took care of me. And when I was six my dad left and Momma Liz and Dad adopted me." I said and practically ran to Carlisle's office that was located in the very front of the club.

I was just about there when unfamiliar arms wrapped around my waist. A husky voice whispered,

"Where you running to, babe?" I almost jumped for joy when Carlisle Cullen emerged from his office.

Carlisle Cullen was a very successful surgeon. He ran this place to the side. He had honey blonde hair and looked almost male modelish. His wife Esme was one of the kindest women I've ever met. Dad and Carlisle have been friends since childhood. Esme and Carlisle always came over for Christmas and Thanksgiving, even when we lived in Forks.

Carlisle must have seen my look of fear mixed with annoyance and said, "I suggest you take your hands off of her."

"Who's gonna make me?" The voice taunted.

"We are." Emmett, Jasper and Edward's voices made me jump. The guy immediately let go, I whirled around to face him and gasped at who it was.

"Newton?" I asked dubiously.

"Masen? Damn, girl, you grew up. Now how about we go back to my place and 'reminisce'?"

"Afraid not, Newton. I just don't like you and Edward downright wants to kill you." Just to punctuate my statement, Edward growled, low and threatening.

"Sorry, man" Newton raised his hands in a sign of defeat and walked away.

"Hey Carlisle!" I bounced up to him to give him a big hug.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you're growing up much too fast. It seems like yesterday that Esme was holding an infant you and Edward." He kissed my forehead and went to hug Alice, Emmett and Edward.

"Let's dance." I pulled Edward onto the dance floor. We were grinding for a while then I got adventurous. I landed a perfect booty drop and Edward' breath hitched.

"Bella! If you keep dancing like that, Eddie boy is going to have a little problem." Alice yelled, beside me.

"Too late. And trust me, his problem id anything but little!" I laughed and then covered my mouth in shock at what I had just said. We danced for a while and decided to call it quits.

It was a Friday night so Alice invited Rosalie and Jasper over for a while. It was around two in the morning when we got home. Alice, Rose and I got dressed and met the boys back downstairs.

"How about Truth Or Dare?" Alice asked. We all agreed.

"Bella, truth of dare?" Jasper asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to streak the football field on Monday at practice." He laughed. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Emmett, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Rose." This was all a part of my plan. He pulled Rosalie up off the floor and dipped her romantically. When they didn't come up for air we assumed they liked each other. I think Emmett caught on to my line of thinking because he asked Alice next.

"Truth." She said.

"Do you like Jasper more than a friend?" Em asked. She nodded and Jasper blushed and smiled.

"Rose, truth or dare?" Alice asked.

"Dare."

"Okay. I dare you to wear a clown costume this year for Halloween." Rose gasped and decided to take it out on Edward.

"Truth or dare, Edward?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to streak with Bella on Monday." She grinned evilly but Edward smiled and shrugged.

"What? That was supposed to be terrible!" She shrieked.

"Bella and Edward made annual appearance in the parade. Every time buck naked. One year they actually rode motorcycles." Emmett was gasping for air between laughs. Rose just huffed and pouted.

"Well, we'll have to wait for Monday. Night, peoples." I said as Edward picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.


	4. ShoppingTorture

**Thank you all for reviewing! Especially 2cool4school, you rock too and I dedicate this chappie to you. I love you all! Keep reviewing!!!**

BPOV

Alice ran in and jumped on Edward and me at seven, signaling that our shopping trip has begun. I groaned and hugged Edward tighter.

"Wakey, wakey." She sang. She threw the comforter onto the floor; which left me in my bra and underwear and Edward in his boxers.

"Dang, Bella. We so need to get you some new pj's." She was right. I had virtually none. So I usually slept in Edward's stuff or my bra and underwear.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I shouted. Edward's hand was frantically searching my face for a snooze button.

An hour later we were fed, clothed and driving along the highway in my Charger.

"Okay, what's the game plan, Rose?" Alice asked Rose.

"Don't know. Don't care. But I do know we are going to the spa that is there." She said, fixing her makeup in the rearview mirror.

We pulled into the parking lot at the large mall. I stepped out and linked my arms with Alice and Rose so I was in between the two of them. Damn! Alice must've told Rose about my irrational fear of malls.

"Where to first?" I asked.

"Victoria's Secret for you my pretty." Rose said, patting my arm.

"What? Why?" I whined, stomping like a little kid.

"Have you seen your underwear?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"Duh. But why have you?" I feared the answer.

"Alice and I kind of… looked through your drawers and shredded it!" She answered in a rush, grabbed Alice and ran towards the entrance of the mall. Ha, she didn't know that I set a track record back in Forks. I caught up to them easily.

"Fine." I huffed. They smiled and pulled me into Victoria's Secret. The loaded my arms full of underwear. I only had three vetoes. I used one for the g-string that Alice tried to force me into.

I ended up with fifteen new bra and panty sets. They finally let me go into the Pink side of the store. There I found five pairs of sweats, two pairs of Daisy Duke's, a micro mini skirt, three new hoodies, and six new shirts.

"C'mon Bella. Just try it on!" Alice was forcing me into a fitting room at Pac Sun.

"Fine." I said. She threw the bikini over the door and I tried it on.

"Alice!" I screamed. "It's a God damned thong!"

"Chill out, Bella." The only thought going through my head was, Dad's going to kill us.

"Come on out." Alice trilled, tapping on the door.

"Bella. You look hot." Rose said slapping my ass. The bathing suit is cute. It is black with red hearts all over it. I looked over at Alice who was in a white sequined triangle bikini and then Rose was wearing a red and white cherry print bikini.

"Oh my God! I just got a brilliant idea. Bella, pull your hair up." I did as I was told. Alice pulled her phone out and took a picture.

"Alice! What are you doing?" I looked over her shoulder to see what she was doing. She typed in,

_Boys,_

_Guess who_

_Us_

I fell down in a fit of giggles. Emmett was so going to think that was Rosalie and Jasper was going to think it was Alice. Only Edward would really know because he knows I have a freckle on my ribcage beneath my left breast.

My jeans started ringing. I ran to answer it.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you know Emmett is going to have dreams of Rosalie in that suit. The same's to say with Jasper." Edward said.

"Well, I'm going to be there in a bit. Alice and Rosalie shredded all my underwear. So I'm probably going to endure another trip to Victoria's Secret by the end of the day. I've got to go, Alice and Rose are laughing hysterically, so I think they got responses to the text. Love you, bye." I ran out of the dressing room to see Alice rolling on the floor in giggles and rose beside her.

I snatched Alice's phone and looked at it, it read,

_Alice, _

_Damn! I hope you buy that._

_J_

I laughed and grabbed Rose's.

_Rosie,_

_Oh God the things I want to do to you._

"Okay guys, we really need to clear this up. Fix it now. Emmett just wrote 'oh God the things I want to do to you', okay. Take a picture of all of me." Alice did what I said. I took the phone away from her and typed,

_Sorry boys,_

_It was me. Emmett you owe me a huge apology. That is so not the way to talk to your little sister._

_3 Bellah_

I was finishing paying for my bathing suit when my phone buzzed, saying I had a text, two actually.

_Bella! I'm so telling Dad what you did. Mom will just laugh. But I'm sorry for probably emotionally scarring you for life._

_Em_

The next one was from Jasper,

_Sorry Bella. Convince Alice to buy one. Don't worry, Edward and I already thumped Emmett a good one._

_Jasper_

Alice and Rose laughed. They pulled me into Forever21. I picked out a knee length, brown trench coat, a really cute pair of ripped and bleached, low rise jeans, a black t-shirt with sunglasses on it, a distressed plaid tee and a black sweatshirt that had like a tattoo design on it.

Then we went to American Eagle. I bought three pairs of jeans, and four t-shirts. I went to my favorite store before Alice and Rose had time to argue.

I loved Aeropostale. By the time we left the store I had managed to rack up two hundred dollars worth of stuff. I bought six pairs of jeans, a coat, Edward a few shirts and myself a couple shirts.

"Okay. Shoe time!" Alice clapped. I groaned.

Alice pulled me into a shoe store and started to pile our arms up with boxes. Alice got three new pairs of stilettos, sandals and a pair of tennis. I bought a new pair of high-top chuck's, super high heels and a new pair of vans. Rosalie is a shoe monger, she bought five pairs of heels, three pairs of flip-flops and a pair of k-swiss.

Poor Alice, she was crushed in the backseat with all of our bags. When we got home all the guys, including Dad, groaned like we were making them walk on glass instead of carrying bags into the house.

Once we were inside, Dad asked,

"Girls, what did you do to Emmett to make him avoid all three of you?"

Can you say 'Awkward'?


	5. Movie Marathon

"Hey, Mom?" I called into the kitchen.

"What is it, Sweetheart?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, I was wondering whether Jasper and Rose could stay again tonight. And maybe Sam, too." I said.

"Sure, Hon. Do you want me to order pizzas?" She smiled, reaching for the phone. I shook my head.

"Sam and I could do it. We haven't seen each other in a while. We can go to the grocery." I pulled the phone out of her hand and dialed Sam.

"Hello, Uley residence." He sang.

"Hey, babe. Want to come over tonight; we're having a movie marathon?" He agreed to pick me up in twenty minutes.

"Hey! Listen up!" Everyone was sitting on the couch. Alice was snoozing with her head on Jasper's lap but that soon changed after I yelled. She landed on the floor with a dainty 'thud'.

"I'm going to the store. Want anything in particular?" Everybody began shouting things at me.

"Cheese Whiz" Emmett.

"Gummy worms" Alice.

"Butterfingers" Edward.

"Funyuns" Rose

"Twizzlers" Jasper.

Sam arrived in a matter of seconds. I grabbed my purse and phone. He greeted me with a hug.

"So, Chickey, what have you been up to these days?" He flipped the radio on. My favorite song started to come out of the speakers, "Praise Chorus" by Jimmy Eat World.

I started to sing along,

_Are you gonna live your life wondering,  
Standing in the back,  
Looking around?_

Are you gonna waste your time thinking,  
How you've grown up,  
Or how you missed out?

Things are never gonna be the way you want.  
Where's it gonna get you acting serious?  
Things are never gonna be quite what you want,  
Or even at 25,  
You gotta start sometime.

I'm on my feet I'm on the floor I'm good to go.  
Now all I need is just to hear a song I know.  
I wanna always feel like part of this,  
Was,  
Mine.  
I wanna fall in love tonight.

Are you gonna live your life,  
Standing in the back,  
Looking around?

Are you gonna waste your time?  
Gotta make a move,  
Or you'll miss out.

Someone's gonna ask you what it's all about.  
Stick around nostalgia won't let you down.  
Someone's gonna ask you what it's all about.  
Whatcha gonna have to say,  
For yourself?

I'm on my feet I'm on the floor I'm good to go.  
Now all I need is just to hear a song I know.  
I wanna always feel like part of this,  
Was,  
Mine.  
I wanna fall in love tonight.

Crimson,  
And clover,  
Over,  
And over.  
Crimson,  
And clover,  
Over,  
And over.  
Crimson,  
And clover,  
Over,  
And over.  
Our house in the middle of the street  
Why did we ever meet?  
Started my rock 'n roll fantasy.  
Crimson,  
And clover,  
Over,  
And over.  
Don't don't,  
Don't let's start.  
Why did we ever part?  
Kick start my rock 'n rollen heart.

I'm on my feet I'm on the floor I'm good to go.  
So come on Davey sing me something that I know.  
I wanna always feel like part of this,  
Was,  
Mine.  
I wanna fall in love tonight,  
Here tonight.  
I wanna fall in love tonight,  
Here tonight.  
I wanna always feel like part of this,  
Was,  
Mine.  
I wanna fall in love tonight.  
I wanna fall in love tonight.  
I wanna fall in love tonight....

"How are things with you, Sam?" I asked, turning the radio down.

"Pretty good. But I want to hear about you and Edward."

"Well today Ali, Rose and I, pranked all of them." I giggled.

"How?" He asked in confusion.

"We went shopping and the girls put me in a slinky bikini. Alice took a picture of me and sent it to the guys. It was from the neck down so you couldn't see my face. Emmett texted Rose 'oh god. The things I want to do to you' that kind of thing emotionally scars you for life. And tomorrow Edward and I have to streak on Monday after school, during football practice."

"You seriously have got to stop playing truth or dare with Emmett." He laughed.

"I swear, him and Rose are made for each other. Rose made us do it." I said thoughtfully.

We pulled into the parking lot at Wal-Mart. Sam got a cart and I jumped into the front of it. It reminded me of the time I roller-skated through Target when I was fourteen.

Flashback

"_God dang it." I muttered under my breath. My stupid shoes that have wheels that pop out won't go back in._

_I skated over to Emmett and he didn't do anything about it except shove me down the aisle. I landed head first in an old lady's cart. I had to have Edward carry me through the rest of the store._

_End Flashback_

He pushed me over to the movie dept. and I picked six movies; Napoleon Dynamite, Shaun of the Dead, Accepted and The Evil Dead I, II & III.

After we picked the movies we went to the snack part. I bought everyone their snack of choice and myself a bag of snickers mini's. Sam wanted spicy so we got some hot wings to go with the bakery pizza.

We managed to spend over one hundred dollars on food.

Emmett came out to carry in the bags while Alice and I drug all of the comforters off of every bed in the house along with the pillows.

I had my head in Edward's lap on the floor and my feet on Sam's. Alice was using my thighs as pillows behind me as we sprawled out on the floor. Emmett and I decided to watch the Evil Dead trilogy first. Alice and I were quoting every other line.

I must have dozed because a small 'click' and a flash went off. I brushed it off and went back to sleep.

**Review. Pretty please with Edward on top!**


	6. Sealed Our Fate

"Guys. Get up, you're going to be late for school!" Dad was at the foot of the stairs chuckling at us. I mean, who would blame him we fell asleep really awkwardly.

I was laying on my stomach with my head in Edward's lap, Alice must've thought my ass was a good pillow because she currently had her arm thrown across my waist and was drooling on my left ass cheek. Jasper and Emmett were cuddled on the couch with Rosalie thrown across their laps. Sam on the other hand, was sprawled in the middle of the floor, huggling **(New word, cross between hugging and snuggling) **a bowl of popcorn.

"Ally, quit drooling on my ass and get up, dad said it was time to get ready." I yawned. She sprung up; forgetting that she was wound in blankets and fell right on top of Sam. Who threw the bowl of popcorn at Emmett, Jasper and Rose in shock. The only one left sleeping was Edward. I swear that boy could sleep even if a tornado tore through the living room.

"Babe, get up. Time to get ready." I tapped his leg. He just grunted and turned on his side.

I jumped up and grabbed my keys, which had a whistle on it. I motioned for everyone to be quiet and leaned down near his head.

"Three…two…one…" Alice whispered as I blew the whistle. Edward's head came up and smacked me in the face.

"Damn, after the last time you'd think I'd move!" I groaned, clutching my now bleeding nose. Rose looked at Emmett in confusion.

"You see, Edward's dead to the world when he's asleep. It's either this of Alice, Bella and I jump on his bed and pelt him with pillows." He explained.

"Bella, you okay? My head hurts so I must have hit you pretty hard." Edward said, picking me up bridal style and carrying me to the first floor bathroom.

"I'm fine. I have got to remember to move." I said as he put me down on the counter. He chuckled and handed me a wet washrag. **(Yes I am a hick and grew up calling washcloths washrags and trash cans wastepaper cans)**

"Okay let's get ready to go to school. Jasper and Rosalie will have to borrow something from us. Jasper can borrow something from Edward and Rose pick something from Bella's closet." Alice was doing her mini tyrant routine again.

Rosalie followed me up to my room to pick something out. I picked a pair of roll up Pink sweats and a matching t-shirt. Rosalie picked a mini skirt and a spaghetti strap tank top. I threw my hair up in a messy bun and started to French braid Rose's hair. I'm the only one in my family who can do French braids and cornrows. Emmett went as a rapper for Halloween and I braided his curly hair.

"Thanks Bella." Rose said when I was finished.

We ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time. The most delicious smell hit our noses as we followed it to the kitchen.

"Mommy, you made my favorite!" I squealed. Mmm blueberry pancakes and sausage.

"Bella you do realize you sounded like Alice on Christmas morning, right?" Emmett chuckled, giving me a kiss on the forehead as he walked by to help mom.

"It almost is like Christmas, Edward's allergic to blueberries, remember? I never get to have them anymore." I laughed.

"Okay, I'll just have coffee and grab something on the way there." Edward's face scrunched up, as he smelled the berries.

"Kids, your father and I are having dinner here tonight with the Hales and another couple. You're going to have to find a way to entertain yourselves for the night."Mom smiled as we ate our breakfast.

"Kay. Guys come on! Let's Go!" I yelled to Alice and Jasper. They came running down the stairs seconds after I called, hand in hand.

We all filed out to the cars. Jasper and Alice rode with Edward and I and Emmett and Rose took Em's Jeep.

"So, Alice, was my ass as comfy as you portrayed it to be this morning?" I laughed, looking in the rearview mirror at her.

"You know it. Your ghetto bootie is comfier than any pillow in the whole house." I blushed. She and Emmett always said I had a ghetto bootie.

"What so I got a little junk in the trunk? Sue me." I quipped.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jasper asked, confusion dancing across his features.

"Well, when I woke up Ally here was using my ass as a pillow. She was even drooling a bit." I laughed.

"Bella!" She squealed, going to smack me across the back of my head.

"What? It's not my fault you're a skinny Minnie." I said knowing that she wouldn't get mad at me. "Besides, I'm not a member of the itty bitty titty committee." It was true; she was two cup sizes smaller than me.

"Do they always do that?" Jasper asked Edward incredulously.

"Yep, every day. They don't go into catty stuff. Emmett once said that they were actually arguing about who had the perkiest breasts." Edward laughed.

"Mine totally are!" Alice yelled.

"Are not!" I said.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

We continued arguing until we arrived at the school. Alice and I stepped out, still arguing.

"What are they going on and on about now?" Emmett groaned.

"Who has the perkiest boobs, AGAIN!" Edward said. Alice and I walked over to Rose, who was currently checking her makeup.

"Rosalie, which one of us has the best boobs?" Alice, sweet Alice, so blunt.

"Well, Bella's are bigger." I made a face at Alice. "But Alice's are definitely perkier." She made a face at me.

"Thank you." Alice said, turning to me, " HA! I told you!" I pouted and stalked into the school building.

My classes flew by and before I knew it, it was time to go home. I was not mad at Alice anymore so I let her ride home with us.

"What are we going to do tonight?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know, maybe we can have a game night at your house until your parents come home." I suggested.

"That'd be fun. Bells go ahead and go home and grab the games and some sweats and a shirt for me; I'm gonna go home with Jasper." Alice instructed.

"Ma'am yes, ma'am" I said in a tight military voice.

I dropped them off at Jasper and Rosalie's and headed home. Edward looked at me with a glint in his eyes that I knew all too well. I pulled into an almost grove-like setting. Completely surrounded by trees. Edward crashed his lips on mine. He pulled me onto his lap, across the console and pulled my shirt over my head. My fingers worked numbly against the buttons of his shirt.

_Beep, Beep, Beep. Beep, Beep, Beep._

My cell phone was signaling I had a text.

_Bella_

_Could you and Edward swing by the grocery and pick up some eggs?_

_Mom._

"I swear that woman has fucking impeccable timing." I was astonished. Edward handed my shirt back to me and brushed a light kiss across my lips.

We picked up what Mom wanted and got to the house. I packed my favorite pajamas, they were black with a bunch of army men on them and they say 'Go Commando' across the tank top. I grabbed Alice's silky pajama set for her. Edward had three games in his hands; Twister, Dance Dance Revolution and the game I haven't seen since I was a little girl, Fib Finder!

"Edward! C'mon! Fib Finder! You could probably blow the cobwebs off that thing! Alice is going to freak!" I laughed, coming down the stairs with my book bag and overnight bag with mine and Alice's things in it.

"Bella, I remember when you and Alice begged me for that thing. When I finally bought it you were through that phase and were begging for the latest Gameboy." Mom laughed/chastised.

"Okay, well we best get going." As soon as mom went back in the kitchen I swatted Edward's head for getting Twister. He knew I broke my collarbone last time by falling on Emmett.

"Ow. What was that for?" He looked at me as if I'd gone crazy.

"Oh, nothing." I sang.

"Okay, we're taking your car, not mine, right?" Him and his beloved car; a shiny, silver Volvo.

"Yep, we're taking Wednesday." He laughed at the nickname I gave my car.** (Wednesday Addams is my hero!)**

"Oh, really. I'm sure you named yours too. I know Emmett named Jeepers Creepers and Alice named the Porsche Tweety." I smirked.

"Yes. I named it Car. She is really awesome." He chuckled.

"Come on! That's all you got? How about 'Dess' or something creative like that?" I badgered.

"Fine, Dess it is, let's go, Love." He swung my backpack over his shoulder and walked towards Wednesday.

"Guys, come on! Jasper has the pizza on its way over!" Emmett called as we reached Jasper and Rosalie's house. He practically dragged me out of my car and into the house.

"Bella, did you bring some clothes for me to change into?" Alice asked, I gestured to Edward who was carrying in the games and our bag.

"Hey, Rose? Can we take a shower? I really want to change." I asked Rose.

"Sure, up the steps, third door on the right. Just put your stuff on my bed and come back down when you're finished." Rosalie said, illustrating her words with her manicured hands.

I grabbed Alice's hand and walked with her up the steps. I found the third door on the right and pushed the door open. Her room was absolutely gorgeous. It was a little too pink and fluffy for my taste, but still pretty.

"I call shower!" I nearly shouted. I just really wanted to wash the scuzz off my body. Alice nodded and grabbed a photo album that was on Rose's nightstand.

Turning the water on almost scalding, I shrugged out of my clothing and stepped in. As the hot water caressed my body I thought about how good my life has been; two loving parents, a best friend, loving boyfriend and bear of a big brother. My life seems almost perfect.

I threw my hair up in a messy bun and pulled on some fresh underwear.

"Shower's free." I said, not looking up until I heard a small thud. I looked up and saw Alice and Jasper making out on the bed. Can you say 'Scarred for life'? Seeing my little sister almost getting it on right in front of me is one of the last things I wanted to do today, right beside boiling live puppies. Before it got any further, I grabbed my clothes and ran.

Just as I was about to close the door I ran straight into someone. I looked up into the laughing eyes of my older brother.

"Dude you do not want to go in there." I warned.

"It must be bad considering that you are standing in the middle of the hallway in your underwear." He chuckled. I gave him a death glare and pulled my tank top over my head. Somehow, I managed to sort of hop into my pants while trying to walk.

I heard the distinct ring of Emmett's cell phone and him curse.

"Carlisle, what's going on… why… what the fuck…okay we'll be right out." He banged on Rosalie's door until Alice opened it.

"What the hell, Emmett?" She squealed as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Bella, find Edward and get the hell out, Carlisle said to meet him at the hospital." He growled as he passed me.

I found Edward and we were both curious of Emmett's antics. I grabbed his phone from his sweatshirt pocket and dialed Carlisle's number.

"Hello?" He sounded really aggravated.

"Carlisle, what's going on? Emmett is really scaring me." I whined into the phone.

"Just get to the hospital and I will explain everything. Bring the Hales too, this concerns them. It is at utmost importance that you get here at once." He said and clicked the phone off.

"He's serious. Let's ride with Emmett." I told him and crawled into the middle of the front seat of Emmett's monster Jeep.

Edward pulled me to his chest as I shivered in fear. I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that said the night wasn't going to end well.

The rest of them climbed in as Emmett almost floored it the whole way to the hospital. Edward pulled me out and cradled me against his chest as we walked into Carlisle's office.

"Children, have you ever heard of vampires?" Carlisle asked after we were all seated. Everyone nodded.

"Have you ever believed in them?" He asked. This shit was really confusing.

"No, why would we? They were creatures that were stars in movies and small children's nightmares. What does this have to do with us?" I snapped.

"Well, welcome to the nightmare." He stated, closing his eyes

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Who are you?" Rosalie's eyes were fierce and furious.

"It means that vampires are real and that you're looking at one. I'm Carlisle Cullen, Miss Hale. Edward Masen sr. was my best friend. I've known these children since they were born." There was an audible gasp in the room.

"Again, Carlisle, what does this have to do with us?" I asked softly.

"The other couple your parents were having dinner with was the Anders couple. James and Victoria. They are the worst kind of vampires. They actually drink human blood, whereas Esme and I drink animal blood. As much as it pains me to say this, your parents are dead. The worst part is James and Victoria are after you. The only way to save you is to change you." I let out a small, pained sob as I heard that my mom and dad lost their lives to someone who wanted a midnight snack. Carlisle stood and was at my side in a second.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. You know I loved your parents. They were my best friends. I've always thought of you, Alice, Emmett and Edward as my own children who I would protect with my life." He hugged me and let me ruin his shirt with my tears.

I turned to Alice who was in a small ball on the floor, shivering and gave her a hug that I hoped was protecting and strong instead of how I really felt, weak and vulnerable. One look at Emmett sent me into hysterics. He was sitting as still as stone with silent tears rolling down his normally comical face.

Alice and I shot up from the floor and encircled him with all the love we could muster and he hugged us, full force. I motioned for Edward to come too, but he just sat there, like a statue, not moving, not blinking.

"Edward!" I sobbed, he finally moved to put me on his lap and coo at me,

"Shh, Love. It will be okay. I love you so much, it breaks my heart to see you so sad, heartbroken." He rocked me back and forth until I fell into a terrifying sleep. The images of Mom and dad being devoured by hungry vampires scared the hell out of me, but I trusted Carlisle. I remember when he used to fix me up when I fell, rock me back to sleep when I woke in my sleep with nightmares. He always seemed to scare the monsters away, which is kind of ironic since he was one.

"Bella, honey, wake up." I looked into Rose's sky blue eyes that were surrounded by black mascara streaks.

"What, what happened?" My voice was still groggy from sleep.

"Nothing, Carlisle just wanted us to talk a little bit more about this whole thing." She spoke quietly. I nodded and sat up straight, forgetting I was on Edward's lap, and fell face-first on the floor. But the floor never came; two strong, cold arms caught my waist before I even had time to think. Carlisle. He set me back on Edward's lap and began.

"Now, the only way I see it is for me to change you. I just wanted for you to know what this entails. Three days of gut wrenching pain, an eternity of drinking animal blood. But on the positive side, beauty, youthfulness, inhuman strength and speed and eternal life. You will spend about six months with glowing red eyes before they fade into an amber color." Carlisle said with a watery smile. "I would just like to get your thoughts on this."

"Um, I have something, Carlisle." He nodded for me to continue. "I'm in. If this is the only way. I trust you wholly with my life. I can remember when you used to bandage my knee when I fell or rocked me to sleep because I had a bad nightmare."

Edward said, "Anywhere Bella goes I follow."

"I'm okay with it." Alice shrugged her petite shoulders.

"Me too." Jasper's voice was almost a whisper.

"Hell yeah, imagine how much more I could bench!" Emmett was back to his old joking self. I immediately questioned myself how long I'd been asleep.

"I'm in if Emmett is." Rosalie smiled a smile that it up the room. Carlisle nodded and said,

"Okay, I'm going to take you back to my house where you can put your things. Esme and I will have six hospital beds in the basement where we are going to change you. After you go through the change we are immediately moving to Alaska where we are going to live until you get your bloodlust under control." We all agreed.

"I've already had Esme clean up your homes and pack everything you will want and need. Your clothes, toiletries, albums, mementoes, and anything else." He said, grabbing his coat and keys.

"Emmett, drive to my house and park in the garage. Come inside and meet me." And with that, he walked out the door.

Emmett packed us into the car with a grim look in his face. As we pulled up to the vine covered house that was Estate a la Cullen we sealed our fate.


	7. A Whole New World

Why was I lying in a hospital bed, next to my friends and family, hands holding on for dear life to my one true love, awaiting my death with a quick heartbeat and sheen of sweat on my forehead? I'll tell you.

A pair of sadistic vampires, yes the coffin-sleeping, blood-drinking kind, killed my friends' parents and mine and are now after us. The only way to save us was to kill us, technically anyway, and turn us into vampires. But not the bad kind, but the good, animal blood drinking kind.

"Bella, I love you." Edward whispered, voice cracking, "Forever."

"And eternity." I whispered, squeezing his hand. At that very moment, Carlisle came in with several needles and small vials.

"I have some painkillers that might help. Edward, do you want to go first?" Edward nodded solemnly.

Carlisle inserted the painkillers into his neck and whispered 'sorry' one last time. Edward writhed in pain as Carlisle bit one of his wrists and then the other, letting his venom flow freely into the vein. I'd have to go next, I don't think I could stand it; watching him go through that pain like that. Edward cried out and my heart broke into a million pieces.

He turned to me and did the same thing that he did to Edward but kissed my forehead before biting my wrists. But dang, Carlisle was right about the whole gut-wrenching pain thing.

It was almost as if fire was being sent through my veins; like a wave of searing pain that swept from the tips of my toes to the roots of my hair. It was all I could do not to cry out.

At one point I had figured out a way to brace myself for the wave of pain that shot through me like saltwater on an open wound. I would grit my teeth and take deep, wrenching breaths until the pain left for a while and came back again.

After I don't know how long, the pain came in faint aches. I knew the worst was over. Finally, the pain was gone, like a fire extinguished after left burning for a month.

I opened my eyes to a whole new world. Everything was sharper, clearer, hell; I could see the dust particles flying about the air. I looked at my skin and saw that it was much, much paler than before.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I looked a very satisfied Carlisle in the face.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"I feel fine. Why should I feel something?" A high, tinkley voice answered that took me a second to realize that voice was my own.

"No thirst?" He asked. A soon as he mentioned those words, my throat felt like dry sandpaper. I nodded frantically. He chuckled and handed me a small blood bag.

I ripped it open with my teeth and drank greedily. I looked around to see if the others wee awake but they were still lying there, still as statues, except for the occasional wave of pain that sent someone writhing.

"Edward should wake up anytime now. I would like you to meet my friend Eleazar. His talent is to figure out what talents someone has." He suggested, helping me out of the bed.

"Okay." I said, still unsure of my feet.

Carlisle led me through the hallway and into his study where a man with long brown hair pulled back at the nape of his neck was sitting on a chair in front of the desk.

"Hello, I'm Eleazar. You must be Bella." He smiled. I nodded and smiled back.

"Would you like for me to find out what your talent is?" He asked and I nodded. He took my hand and closed his eyes.

"Bella, this is fascinating. I've never seen a newborn with so many different talents before. They usually take time to develop." Eleazar said, astonished.

"What are they?" I asked eagerly.

"Telepathy, telekinesis, shielding and control." He said.

"I know what the first two are but what are the others?" I asked.

"Shielding means you can shield another vampire's power. And control means you can almost completely control yourself at only a few hours old." He sighed. I heard a loud groan. It belonged to the person that I loved the most in the whole world.

I sped down the hallway and was in the basement in a matter of seconds. Edward was just sitting up, looking around the room just as I had. I couldn't stop myself from running and jumping on top of him.

"Edward!" I squealed.

"I'm fine, Carlisle." He answered to Carlisle. But the weird thing was that no one had spoken.

"Well, we don't even have to ask Eleazar what your talent is." Carlisle laughed, handing Edward a blood bag, just as he had me.

"Oh really. That's awesome Bella!" Edward hugged me and I looked to Carlisle for some help here.

"What is awesome?" I said, getting fed up with the side conversations.

"Your talents, of course." As he finished Alice looked about the room with her scarlet eyes. Her eyes widened as she caught a glance at me.

"Bella!" She chimed and threw herself at me. It sounded like a boulder being dropped off a cliff as her body hit mine.

"Oh. My. God! You're gorgeous!!!" She said loudly. I ran upstairs to the bathroom to find a goddess looking back at me through the mirror.

She had the most lustrous hair that hung over her shoulders, glowing red eyes, a heart shape face, defined curves in all the right places and was about five-foot eight.

It was me.

xxXXxx

One year later

"Bella! Let me pick your clothes! It's your first year back at human school!" Alice begged.

"No Alice. Get out!" I pointed towards the door. That little pixie; I'm going to burn her wardrobe when I get home! Damn, inconsiderate little girl, coming into the bathroom when someone's taking a shower just to badger them about clothes.

"Bella! You wouldn't!" She screeched from somewhere in the house. She must have seen me do it in a vision. Edward's the mindreader, Jasper's the empath and I'm the shield/telekinetic/telepath/transporter /manipulator. Yes, I have gained a few new powers in the past year. I can now pick up a car with my mind, have full conversations with someone with my brain, transport Emmett all they way to China when he wants Panda instead of grizzly and make people do crazy things.

"Try me." I said, knowing she would hear me.

"Bella, you have fifteen minutes to get ready." Esme's soft voice floated into my head. She was the only one I kept a permanent link to through my brain. Knowing that she was the quietest and softest spoken. I absolutely hated it when Emmett started shouting at me in my mind.

I threw on my clothes and was ready to face the wrath that was, High School.


	8. AN Please Help

**Instead of doing another chapter, I'm finishing and leaving it there, and creating a sequel. The sequel is taking place right after the last chapter of this story, the first day of high school in London.**

**I need some more characters. Send me your name, age, personality and looks and I'll dub a character after you for the sequel!!!**

**I'm sorry for all of those who thought this was an actual post. Please, no rocks and flaming torches. If I get enough new characters, the new story will be up within the next few days.**

**P.S. If there are any guy readers, please, please submit your names! **

**P.P.S. My brain is on overload right now, three projects, eight stories and being, basically, a mom to all my friends. So I'm sorry if I don't update as much as you'd like me to. A little kid can only take so much.**


	9. AN Sequel Info!

1 big A/N here, my friend, whysoserious13 is going to do the sequel, everyone that had sent in thru reviews, she is going to get...so...yeah, read it and the first chapter should be out by the end of the week. So sorry for the huge delay!


End file.
